Conventionally, the flag on a slalom gate is firmly connected by strips with both gate posts.
Gate posts with tilting joints are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,873 issued June 2, 1981 and 4,588,324 issued May, 13, 1986, and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 14 896.
Furthermore, disc-like anchoring means for anchoring the posts in snow or ice are disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,279 issued Oct. 3, 1989.
When a skier or race runner touches one of the gate posts of a conventional slalom gate, there is danger that the respective gate post will break or cause injury to the skier, tear out one or both of the posts, and/or tear the flag or its fastening means to the posts. These damages occur even if one of the posts is provided with a tilting joint and the other post is not.